


If I was a Bakumon

by lamisteriosacristal



Series: Shared world [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru Takaishi is missing and Tokomon, his son's partner, thinks about how he could have help him if he was a Bakumon and how afraid he is of losing what is left of his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I was a Bakumon

I want to be a Bakumon.

If I was one, maybe I could have help him. I could have eaten his nightmares and made him have good dreams. If I had done that, he could have sleep more and stronger, he would still be here with me, Patamon and Mitsuki. He could have been strong enough to fight the darkness within his heart and win.

But I wasn't a Bakumon, I am a Tokomon. A small detail that made me unable to help my dad and now he is gone. He will never be back in our lives, that is what everyone is saying, and a different darkness is within my family and it is hurting Patamon and Mitsuki. Now they are the ones who can't sleep for the nightmares of what happen to our dad and what is going to happen to us that we are for the first time alone.

A lot of people and digimon talk us about how they want to help but the true is that they can’t because they want us pretend that nothing happened, something that we can’t do. We recognize our mistakes and our hearts don’t leave us live with the feeling that we could had done something, that we shouldn’t believe that our dad could be good for himself… I don’t know how they could forget they did the same, maybe is because they were far away meanwhile we were with him.

I am afraid. I am still a Tokomon.

If I don’t become a Bakumon, would I lost them too? The nightmares have arrived, and Patamon and Mitsuki are suffering for that.

I don’t want… I can’t lose them.

For that reason, I have to be always with Mitsuki and put in words what he feels hoping that be enough for stop the darkness... Or at least make the people around us able to recognize that it existed.

Patamon... I don’t know how to help him. He is as good liar as my dad and each time I try to talk about this new live that we have, he avoids the topic... But I know that he has nightmares too, I can hear them every night since we lost him.

I wish I can become a Bakumon.

Because just been one is that I can help my family, and maybe in that way also win my own fight with my darkness.


End file.
